


Danny Phantom AU Ideas

by NickiRickiTicki



Series: Ranboo... Emphasis on the "Boo" [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, yo ranboo he was just 14- doesn't roll as easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiRickiTicki/pseuds/NickiRickiTicki
Summary: Danny Phantom AU Ideas where Ranboo is a half ghost struggling to figure out his powers and Tubbo and Tommy are there for the ride.Just ideas for now! But if people are interested then I might make oneshots for it I'm not a strong writer
Series: Ranboo... Emphasis on the "Boo" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Danny Phantom AU Ideas

OKAY so Danny Phantom type au where Ranboo is the Danny equivalent and was born/made a half ghost at a very young age, and through situation and happenstance gets adopted by Techno and Philza, with them serving as the Jazz and Parent equivalents (although Phil is probably a lot more chill about ghost stuff).

Other Character Equivalents/Ideas:

Tommy and Tubbo: Platonic Sam and Tucker equivalents. Tommy maybe lives with Techno and Phil too, while Tubbo lives with Niki, Eret, and Schlatt.

Dream: Vlad equivalent but also a lot younger. Probably just a teen with anger issues, but he's focused more on being part ghost and has let the power get to his head a little bit. He hires/hangs with the Manhunters to fight ghosts with him and stuff.

Manhunters: Okay so this is George, Sapnap, Ant, and Bad, and I figure they simultaneously replace both the red hunter and the 4 main popular kids in school because I like that idea where its all connected.

I also like the idea that Dream and his gang are kind of a rival group to Ranboo and them. Not necessarily fighting against each other but i like the idea that "wow youre a halfa too? fucking wild bro" and theyre rival gangs who sometimes hang out and get pizza.

I know Danny Phantom fandom is like RIFE with angst but i think itd be neat if this au was mostly chill with more internal angst than external yknow? Like Ranboo is coming to terms with his humanity (or lack of humanity) while Dream has to struggle with his ego and ambition overriding himself and his friendships. 

I think other characters could also just vibe. I like the idea that Wilbur died and came back as a ghost, but his family doesn't know it yet and Ranboo wasn't part of the family when Wilbur died so he doesn't know much about him. 

This is all just general ideas because I'd really like to spitball this out with someone else who's interested in it, because I'd really like to write about this or read about this! I might refine these ideas even more if I add more chapters to this so if you have ideas feel free to talk about them!


End file.
